


Adding to the Noise

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Outer Senshi Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: Hotaru is given the worst gift ever... at least for her parents.





	Adding to the Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written June 2006, one little tweak added October 2017

Michiru delicately tried to sip her tea as the ceiling caved in around her. Or a meteor shower was coming down outside. She wasn't certain which metaphor would be best in this situation, but she knew it had to be both very loud and very painful.  
  
"It's like giant hail," Haruka put forth, her teeth clenched, the newspaper starting to rip as she pulled it apart.  
  
"What was that about hell?" Setsuna muttered as she drank her second cup of cinnamon flavored coffee. She had yet to wake up.  
  
"No,  _hail_ ," Haruka corrected, snarling a bit.  
  
"I think either interpretation is appropriate," Michiru said with cool diplomacy. "And really, Haruka, I don't think you have any reason to complain."  
  
Haruka seemed quite insulted by this insinuation. "How was I to know she was never going to take the damn things off?!"  
  
“The fact that she’s seven years old should have been some indication,” Setsuna groused, flinching as a particularly loud bang crashed from overhead.  
  
Haruka covered her ears, screwing her eyes shut. “They’re TINY! How can they make so much NOISE?!”  
  
“I feel as though I should make a comment about her being evil again, but that would be inappropriate all things considered,” Michiru said.  
  
Setsuna groaned as they noises sped up. “Oh, God. She’s doing the times step again.”  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru gravely. “Maybe you have a point about that evil thing.”  
  
Michiru laughed, a vein beginning to bulge at her temple. “Really, Haruka. Don’t be ridiculous.” She paused, taking a sip of tea. “If anything, it's you.  _You’re_  the one who bought her the tap shoes, after all.


End file.
